


I'm Gonna Wear The Tie

by ADAMWryter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shoe Kink, Sock Kink, Tie Kink, Valentine's Day, blowjob, handjob, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Steve never understands Danny with his ties, so he has a plan to ask Danny once again on Valentine's Day... Things don't go well according to his plan, but better...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	I'm Gonna Wear The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day special! I always love writing on Valentine's Day!
> 
> The title and the idea of this writing is based on Lady Gaga's lyrics, "I'm gonna wear the tie want the power to leave you I'm aiming for full control of this love". You can check out her song, G.U.Y. here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNu_-deVemE
> 
> Warning: this is kinda weird... My mind is weird... So... Hope you guys would like it

Boyfriends as long as they can remember, Steve and Danny have been together through life and death. The men have been sharing work, missions, injuries, recoveries, life, trust, understanding, dreams, companionship, and everything they have, even a piece of their body parts. Steve is as happy as he can be when he gets lost in Danny’s piercing blue eyes. And Danny has never had enough of it when he sees Steve taking off his shirt. They have known each other well enough to know how the other would want their coffee, or what meaning that lies behind a single simple frown. The pair knows about each other more than they know themselves. True love comes with companionship and understanding.

But there’s one thing Steve can never understand. The ex-SEAL has never fully understood about the deal of his Detective boyfriend with his ties. Steve has asked Danny several times, and he always gets the answer that it’s just a habit of dressing, wearing a tie to work is absolutely common for policemen and detectives in New Jersey. But Danny is not in New Jersey, he’s in Hawaii. Why is he still wearing ties like… everyday? Those ties, they make Danny look pretty hot though, although he occasionally prefers to see Danny’s chest partially revealed through the unbuttoned area near his collar. It’s not that Steve hates those ties, it’s just that he doesn’t get them.

And so, Steve tries to understand his boyfriend by using that method in which you try to get into the criminal’s head by acting and behaving like them. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, and now Steve is standing in front of Danny’s closet, staring at his tie collection. His boyfriend sure has a lot of ties! So many colors and patterns! Why does he need that many ties anyway? But they sure look sexy, they make Steve’s lower body a little energetic. His mind is wandering somewhere unclear, so he takes a deep breath and grabs the navy-blue tie then closes the closet.

When the day of lovers arrives, they both agree to have a romantic dinner under the candle’s light at their shared home after work. Home-made steaks are always these two’s favorite. And Danny’s one unexpectedly great cook, Steve always loves whatever his boyfriend serves. After arriving home from work, they agree to take a quick shower before dinner, a shared shower. Steve and Danny enjoy washing each other, and kissing. Steve likes Danny’s skin against his under the cold water, and Danny enjoys leaning his head onto Steve’s chest as he’s washing his hair. They keep themselves clean and haven’t made any sexual action until after dinner.

They walk out of the shower, still with their lips sealed, and part to put on their clothes. Steve has been constantly thinking about putting that tie on him, how will Danno react to seeing him with his tie? He tries to keep his chuckle to himself as he’s dressing up. Steve chooses his gentleman’s grey shirt to go with the tie he robs from Danny, and a pair of black wool trousers. He looks just like an office employee with his neck buttoned, with a navy-blue tie. He turns around to see Danny in white shirt and grey flannel pants, with his neck area open and without tie, and surprised to see him dressed like that.

“Why are you dressed like that?”, they both ask.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, not Weirdo’s Day”, Danny mocks with a chuckle.

Steve smiles back, “I just like to keep our night formal.”

Danny’s chuckle turns into a laugh, “It’s not like we’re going to a five-star restaurant… Maybe if we did you would appear in a tux. Is that my tie?”

Steve laughs to change the subject, “And you? You’re not wearing your tie?”

Danny chuckles mischievously, “Let’s have our dinner first before it gets cold”, and walks Steve out of their room. Steve seems unsatisfied with the conversation they’ve put on cliff-hanging.

However, Steve sure enjoys Danny’s chest under his shirt, his boyfriend looks hot. Their dinner goes smooth. Danny’s cooking has never failed his boyfriend. Both of them enjoy gazing into each other’s eyes, chatting and holding hands. When they’ve just finished, Danny changes the subject of their chatting with one question.

“Babe, do you think guys in ties look hot?”, Danny looks directly into Steve’s eyes.

Steve almost chokes on his wine in his hand, “Um… Yes…”

“Then you look extremely hot, babe”, Danny shoots a sexy smile at him.

Steve blushes, chuckles like his perfect plan is almost complete, “you look hot too, when you’re not wearing a tie, I love to see your skin babe”, and winks at the blond.

Danny smiles triumphantly, “I know you would like it, babe”. Steve feels a little panicked deep inside with questions like “why does Danno say that?”, “he knows I like to see his skin but he still wears ties?”, “he has a plan to make me happy, I don’t have a plan to make him happy, I just have a plan to understand him”… Danny gives him another compliment, “I like the way you are dressed today, too.”

Steve blushes even more, “So, is it the reason? You wear ties because they make you look hot to me”, Steve shoots Danny a seductive glare.

“It’s just my dress code”, Danny smiles, like he knows this answer would piss Steve off. And it sure does, for a second, Steve’s face expression changes due to disappointment that he doesn’t get a satisfactory answer. Danny notices that, and with another smile, he stands up and walks to Steve behind his back, whispers gently into his boyfriend’s ear, “If you want to know more, then follow me to our bedroom.”

Steve turns around to see Danny’s seductive smile, and gives him back a smile that is just as pleasured. They kiss and walk into their bedroom. Steve’s anxiously waiting for whatever his boyfriend’s going to do, obviously something sexual, he can already feel his lower body getting hard just by thinking what they are going to do… After all, it’s Valentine’s Day. Steve shuts the door and turns around to receive another kiss from Danny.

“You know, Steve… Besides making the wearer look formal”, Danny grins at his boyfriend, “ties also represent power”, and caresses the tie hanging on the neck of the man.

Steve seems surprised at that statement, “You mean you wear ties to give yourself power?”, and lets his boyfriend slowly loosen the tie on his collar.

“No”, Danny smiles, “Not until now”. And his smile turns into a wicked one while he’s untying Steve’s neck.

“I don’t get it”, Steve’s frozen, probably because of the sensation of being touched by his boyfriend.

“I told you, it’s just a habit of dressing, they make me look professional”, Danny takes the tie off from Steve and puts it around his bare neck. “But when I look at you wearing one, I know it represents power. You have always been the alpha, babe. You always take the lead, you always protect me, you always say ‘I love you’ first. It suits you more than me.” After finishes doing his tie, Danny sweeps his hand on Steve’s cheek, “But tonight, I’m gonna wear that power tie, and take the lead”, then his saying voice turns into whispers, “Do you want that, babe?”

Steve feels like he almost breaks down. Somehow this is what he’s been unconsciously desiring. He’s been secretly wishing for someone to take over the charge. “Yes, Danno, yes”, he shouts. For one moment, he wants to be dominated, he wants to be controlled. “Please do so, Danno.”

Danny smirks wickedly, “Navy-blue… It represents you… After this, this tie is yours. But tonight, everything yours belongs to me, boy”, and kisses him. Steve likes that, Steve likes to be owned by his boyfriend. That feeling is new, and addictive.

“Yes, Danno”, Steve pauses for a moment to catch his breath. “I want to be yours, Danno.”

Danny bites his lips and leans closer into Steve’s ear, “You know, psychologically, you don’t hate me wearing ties, you’re just secretly denying your tie fetish… Kinky, isn’t it?”. And those words make Steve’s body sexually hyper-active.

And the taller immediately presses his lips wildly at his boyfriend’s, “Yes, I have tie fetish… Now I know…”

Danny laughs triumphantly, “I love to make you feel that little euphoria that you don’t even notice everyday.”

“You know?”, Steve asks in almost surprise.

“Just a hypothesis until proven by now”, Danny laughs. “You want some more?”, Danny gently runs his fingertips on Steve’s neck, which gives the man sexual goosebumps.

“Yes, Danno! More, please, more!”, Steve begs.

Danny gives Steve a light kiss then walks him to his closet, “Let’s choose another tie that suits your shirt tonight. Don’t want to waste a perfectly good dressing”, Danny smiles. Steve smiles back. Danny reaches for one of his ties, the black satin one, that would match Steve’s satin shirt. “Ah, you would look absolutely handsome with this one, pure black goes with everything”, then he just gently wraps the tie around his boyfriend’s neck and ties it. Steve enjoys the moment, Danny has only adjusted his tie once. Since Steve doesn’t wear ties often except for formal events, he has never had the feeling of his boyfriend tying for him until now. “Not too tight?”, Danny asks.

“No, maybe even a little tighter”, Steve’s voice definitely sounds like he’s begging.

Danny nods, “Oxygen restriction creates more satisfying sensation.”

“Yes, Danno, please”, Steve finds it a little harder to breathe but he enjoys it.

“You’re getting a little bit too amused”, Danny chuckles. He reaches for another tie, a wine-red one.

“I like it”, Steve protests in satisfaction, staring into Danny’s eyes.

“You like it more?”, Danny asks, stretching the tie in front of his face.

“Y-yes…”, Steve mumbles in repressed excitement.

“Turn around”, Danny orders, and the taller does so. He wraps the tie over Steve’s bare neck, the area above his collar, as if he was strangling his man, and ties the tie from his back. “You like this tight too?”, Danny whispers from behind.

“Yes, Danno! Yes, please”, Steve’s choking but he doesn’t complain. Steve now looks both a little ridiculous and sexually appealing, one satin black tie hanging in front of his chest, and one wine-red hanging on his back.

“Don’t turn around yet, babe”, Danny orders. He reaches for another tie, a satin silver-white with black stripes. He holds both of Steve’s arms and keeps them together, semi-forcefully ties his hands together behind his back. “I’ll make sure you won’t have a chance to get away”, he whispers as he tightens the tie.

“Promise I won’t”, Steve murmurs.

“I trust you”, Danny wraps his hands on Steve’s chest from behind to stimulate his torso, and kisses his back. “Because you’re going to like what’s coming. Turn around”, he orders, and Steve does so. He kisses Steve on the lips one more time before gives out another demand, “On your knees”. Steve enjoys those words, he knows what’s next, and he likes it. He’s observing his boyfriend from above with sexual awe. His boyfriend is beautiful, and now he’s powerful. The dominant gently grabs the submissive by his auburn hair to direct his sight straight into his wicked smile. “You ready?”

“Yes”, Steve pants.

Danny smirks and rubs his boyfriend’s face against his bulge. His cock is already hard, and the way it rubs against Steve’s face makes him breathlessly amused. He kisses his bulge under the grey flannel, like he worships his boyfriend’s meat gun. Danny pants at their action, and slowly pulls Steve’s head away to unfasten his belt, pulling his pants down a little to reveal his Calvin Klein’s black-and-white boxer, but his dick is yet to be revealed. Steve once is again enjoys being forced to have his face rubbed against that, he softly bites the big gun under the underwear fabric, which is huge. His tongue caresses his boyfriend’s man’s part, and he secretly wishes his boyfriend would enjoy it as much as he does.

Danny pulls his underpants down a little bit to reveal his cock, of course it’s not the first time Steve’s seen it. But it’s the first time he has had the pleasure of putting it in his mouth. Yup, that cock tastes good. Had he known his partner’s dick would taste that good, he would have been submissive to Danny a long time ago. He just cannot get enough of this pleasure at the moment. The precum and his saliva combine to moisturize his mouth and his boyfriend’s meat gun, and he likes it as it goes deeper down his throat, then retreats, then goes deeper again.

Danny feels it good. It’s been such a long time since he last had his dick sucked… His wife rarely did that even when they were at their good times of their marriage. But just as both of them are enjoying themselves. Danny gentle grabs Steve by his hair again and pulls his head away. “Okay, stop.”

Steve looks up to Danny with his eyes full of questions, “why.. I want more”

“I am the boss now, remember?”, Danny’s voice carries so much power for someone so shorter than his boyfriend. Steve slightly nods with disappointment written on his face, he was so ready for his face to be filled with his boyfriend’s juice. “Now go sit on that chair”, Danny beckons to the chair in their bedroom. That chair has a purpose of its existence. Each of them both fell ill at least once, and they used to sit on that chair to take care of the other, ended up with head resting on the other’s chest. Now, it’s for sexual intentions.

“Yes, Danno”, Steve follows the order. Just as he’s about to sit down, Danny unties his hands, but instantly uses that tie to tie his right hand to the chair’s back. He takes another tie, pecan-brown with one white stripe crossing in the center, to tie Steve’s other hand. And with two other ties, a satin forest-green one and a new-teal one, he ties Steve’s ankles and simultaneously drools over his boyfriend’s dress shoes. It seems that Danny has his shoe fetish.

Steve likes his current position, it’s nice being tied up with his own fetish, by his boyfriend. He secretly smiles to himself, but he sure craves for more of his boyfriend’s cock. Danny smiles to him, and with a jade-black tie azure-blue stripes in his hand, he orders, “Open your mouth, boy.” Steve gladly follows, and Danny wraps that tie around his head, over his mouth for him to bite with his perfectly white teeth. But that sure isn’t enough, he returns with another tie, cobalt-blue with white stripes which are surrounded by black boundaries. The blond uses the surface of the tie and gags Steve, making his mouth unseen. “Say you love me”, Danny demands sweetly.

“Mmmmiiii mmmphlove mmyou” is all Steve can say. Danny chuckles at it. And Steve’s eyes smile to him. He uses the red-wine tie to tie Steve’s neck to the bar on the back of the chair, almost immobilizing his head.

“I sure miss this”, Danny exclaims as he takes his turn to get on his knees, and unzips Steve’s pants and pulls Steve’s cock out. It’s currently hard, really hard. And Danny enjoys sucking it. Steve can sense the sexual energy washing all over him, as he pants but no sound is heard but his gagged moaning. “You’re gonna like what you’re seeing now”, Danny makes a signal as he uses the very navy-blue tie around his neck to wrap Steve’s cock and starts jerking him off. Steve’s breathing heavily, like he doesn’t want their sexual dance to end yet. And he doesn’t know whether his wish is just granted or another disappointment just occurs, because Danny once again stops what he’s doing.

“Mmmmpphhhh”, Steve sighs through his gag.

“I can see you’re hard, babe, but I’m the one in control here, aren’t I?”, Danny subtly enjoys edging and torturing his boyfriend, bringing him both satisfaction and despondency.

Danny leaves him to retrieve another tie, another black one, with a grey line in the middle running along its length. He comes closer to Steve’s face, admiring the beauty of his boyfriend in bound and smiles to him. He uses that tie to blindfold Steve, which makes Steve even more excited. Then he naughtily squeezes Steve’s nose, making his man unable to breathe.

“Mmmmpphhh”, Steve moans and begs for mercy. In his situation, he’s being strangled by one black satin tie under his collar and one red-wine tie that connects his neck with the bar behind his back, while his mouth is sealed by two layers of tie and his nose is being squeezed by his boyfriend. He sure likes the oxygen restriction, but he cannot help but cry for survival. Danny lets his hand go, and Steve’s nose immediately gasps for air, his chest goes up and down intensely like a bouncing basketball.

“Have enough?”, Danny teases him.

“Mmmphhh”, Steve moans back, half begging for a stop but also half desiring for more.

“Okay, no more breath playing”, Danny smirks. He takes off the two ties that are gagging Steve to see the man gasping for air while drooling like he’s thirsty for more sexual encounters. He hangs those two ties over his shoulders and kisses his boyfriend to assure him how much he loves him and that he will sure push him through his limits of satisfaction. His tongue searches for every corner in Steve’s mouth, supplying the water of his mouth for Steve. Then he stops and gives Steve another kiss on the cheek, before saying “Good, now back to the first act.” He unties the tie that holds back Steve’s neck from the bar of the chair and rubs Steve’s face at his crotch again, forcing the man to swallow his dick one more time.

Up and down, up and down with Steve’s head. Obviously, Danny’s meat gun is just as big as Steve’s. Now the SEAL soldier understands his boyfriend’s sensation when he sucks his dick. This second time, the taller man seems even hungrier, he sucks harder, begging for more when Danny pauses for him to catch a breath. This is Steve’s treasure. He loves it.

Then finally Danny cums, the blond exhales in deep satisfaction and his gun shoots his juice into his boyfriend’s mouth. “AWWW YESS! AWWW YEAH!”, he screams. He lifts Steve’s chin up to force him swallow every drop. Yes, he likes that, he likes his boyfriend’s man juice dripping down his throat. Danny then leans down to kiss him again, tasting his juice on the very lips of the very man he loves. This feeling is new. The alpha always gets the first pleasure, and Danny just had that priority.

Danny doesn’t wait for Steve to take any other breath before gagging him again with those ties again. “Mmmmmmppphhhh”, Steve protests. It’s like he wants to say a word, but no. He was about to be upset because he thought everything was over and he did not get his load shot yet. Sure, Danny knows what he wishes and will have that wish fulfilled.

Danny unties Steve’s wrists and legs, “Now lie down on our bed, babe”. “Our bed”, that sounds romantic enough. He guides the taller to their bed, and ties him down with the exact ties at the exact previous locations. Now Steve is spread with all four of his limbs tied to the bed’s posts.

Danny kneels at the bed’s side, and amusedly satisfies his shoe kink. He uses his tongue to worship the dress shoes on Steve’s very feet. He loves his boyfriend, and despite his alpha position at the moment, he loves worshipping his man’s feet with all of love. Steve cannot see it, he just can somewhat feel it through the motion on his feet. But he sure enjoys it as Danny gently and slowly edges his cock, too. When Danny seems to enjoy the shoes enough, he takes off Steve’s shoes and drops them on the floor, and continues to process with Steve’s black socks, which Steve can feel more clearly through the fabric.

“Mmmmphhh”, Steve moans as he just discovers that his boyfriend has shoe kink… That is just, highly classified information. He doesn’t know whether to strangely ask himself in his mind at it or just revel that this is fun and sexy. Also, the feeling of having his foot licked and caressed by his boyfriend is something so good he has never imagined.

“You may want to feel it too, babe”, Danny says as he picks up one of Steve’s dress shoes on the floor, the right one, correctly. And he puts the shoe in front of Steve’s gagged and blindfolded face. The smell of his leather shoe awakes him, just not as his boyfriend with his fetish. Steve somewhat understands why Danny likes to cherish his footwear. Danny leaves and returns with another tie, the tenth tie, this one is half black half grey, and uses to secure the shoe on Steve’s face.

Now Steve’s situation is funny, but absolutely sexily appealing to any men who have tie kink. He is irresistibly bound by ten ties. One on his collar, one choking his neck, four tying his limbs to the bed’s posts, two gagging him, one blindfolding him and one keeping his dress shoe on his nose. If you are a man with tie kink, imagining this scene will make your dick hard and juicy.

“Mmmmphhhh”, Steve moans again at Danny’s action. This sounds more like a cry, begging to cum rather than a pleasured expression.

“I understand, babe, we’re getting there”, Danny sooths his man’s worry as he sneakily approaches Steve’s cock. He gently rubs his cock again, feeling the precum coming out of his cock covering his palm. His hand is warm, which makes Steve feel cared and loved.

“Mmmmphhh”, Steve cries, that means “I’m about to cum.” And Danny slowly speeds up his action. Up and down his hand dances on his boyfriend’s cock.

“We’re almost there, c’mon, boy”, is this dirty talk or pep talk?

“Mmmphhh”, Steve moans back.

“Give all yourself to it, boy”, Danny commands.

“Mmmpphhh”, Steve pants.

“Yeah, that’s right, here we go”, Danny’s tone beats faster to its fastest. “That’s right, yeah, that’s right… And… AWWW YEAHHH! THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!”, he revels as his boyfriend shoots his load and opens his mouth to gather all of it.

“Mmmmpppphhhh”, Steve moans in relief and satisfaction.

“Mmmm yeah”, Danny comments, licking his lips, licking his fingertips, gently swallowing his juice. He leans down to give Steve a gently kiss on his dick which is slowly softening after the shot like a thank-you. If this isn’t an act of true love, no one knows what it is.

“Mmmppphhh”, Steve celebrates.

Danny chuckles. “Hang on over there, babe”, he says as he rubs Steve’s body in absolute dear. He lovingly gives Steve another kiss on his cheek. “You know”, Danny caresses his boyfriend’s face, which is still in bondage, “I can only imagine you wearing a tie on formal occasions, and… our wedding.”

“Mmmphhh?”, Steve asks through his oral restriction. He’s breathing hard in his shoe on his face as he’s trying to figure out what Danny means.

“Steve, my dear man, my beloved boyfriend”, Danny claims as he takes one step back and kneels in front of him, which Steve still cannot see. “I am on one knee right now, and it happens all so suddenly so I don’t have any rings… Only this very navy-blue tie I can give to you so you can wear it on our wedding day. Steven, I love you with all my heart, and I want to make you happy every day for the rest of my life. I will always be by your side and never leave you. I will love you until my last breath….”, Danny exhales and inhales. “Steven Jack McGarrett, will you marry me?”, Danny’s best action of being an alpha, best when his partner being an omega in bondage.

“Mmmyyesss”, Steve rejoices in pure happiness. If he weren’t tied down and gagged, he would pick his boyfriend up and kiss him.

“That’s awesome, babe. I love you”, he leans in to give Steve’s another kiss on the cheek. “Now why don’t you stay like that a little bit while I go take care of the dishes”, Danny wickedly chuckles to himself.

“Mmmmpphhhh???!!”, Steve panics. Being tied down during sex is good but not now, what about the after-care?

Danny walks to the door, opens it and shuts it while silently taking off his shoes so that Steve cannot hear that he never leaves. Instead, he walks to the middle of the room, and takes out his phone to record this scene, his soon-to-be-husband being tied down and moaning. He mischievously smiles to himself that he loves this.

He waits for Steve to stop moaning in panic and gently rests himself on the side of the bed next to his man in bound. “Told you I would never leave you”, he whispers and kisses him.

“Mmmphhh!”, Steve sounds surprised and beyond happy to find his fiancé next to him after thinking he’s already left.

“The dishes can wait, how about we just enjoy this together?”, Danny asks.

“Mmmmphhh”, Steve’s answer for his not-knowing-what-to-answer.

“Feel comfy?”, Danny’s a true caregiver.

“Mmmphhummmhmmm”, Steve’s trying to say yes.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Want to do this again?”, Danny asks seductively.

“Mmmmphummhmmm!”, Steve already wants another shot.

Danny laughs. “It’s funny we have such weird kinks… But I like them”, Danny chuckles. “I am envisioning what you will look like on our wedding day.”

“Mmmphhh”, Steve wants to join the conversation but he is just unable to.

“Hang in there just a little more, I’ll get you out later, I like to see you like this”, Danny smiles. “Let’s just cuddle in this”, he hugs him, and gives him another kiss on the cheek, again. “I love you, happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

“Mmmmiii mmlloveee mmmyou mmtooo”, Steve tries to moan back, and rests himself into Danny’s embrace, though his four limbs are still being tied.

It is unsure whether it would be funny or unfortunate if Danny falls asleep and forgets to release Steve. But all in their minds and their dreams is the vision of the happiest day in their life, when they vow at the altar and call each other “husband”. This is weird. But this is true love.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
